1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to an apparatus for controlling the feed of a feeding apparatus for the intermittent feeding of a web-shaped workpiece.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
An apparatus for the intermittent feeding of a workpiece is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,758,011 and in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,784,075. In these apparatuses, a selected and predetermined relationship between the rotational speed of the driving shaft and the phase of the oscillation is present. These known apparatuses do not allow a changing of this relationship after it has been initially set or then such changes or adjustments can be made by large expenditures only.